Kencan Buta
by Marineblau12
Summary: Itachi Uchiha; terkenal, eksekutif muda, tampan, kaya, berkharisma, yang digosipin gay karena gak pernah kelihatan tertarik sama cewek manapun. Solusinya?


.

Itachi Uchiha; terkenal, eksekutif muda, tampan, kaya, berkharisma, yang digosipin gay karena gak pernah kelihatan tertarik sama cewek manapun. Solusinya?

.

**Kencan Buta**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

"Lu pikir gua gak laku?"

"Bukan gitu, Chi."

"Terus? Apa maksud lu ngajak gua ikut kencan buta?"

Kakuzu menghela napas, "Ini keinginan Mikoto-san," pria besar bercadar itu maju dari tempatnya yang semula bersandar di tiang pintu, "Kabar tentang ketidak-normalan lu udah tersiar di setiap media."

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, memasang pose berpikir yang membuat keriput di wajahnya nambah. "Ketidaknormalan? Sialan!" dia kembali melihat Kakuzu, "Memang gua gak normal?"

Yah… kalo punya keriput di usia dini plus warna mata yang berubah-ubah dari hitam ke merah tergantung emosinya plus ngebantai semua anggota klannya sampai gak bersisa masuk kriteria normal, Itachi normal, kok.

Apa? Nggak, ah. Kita gak lagi ngomongin Itachi yang ini.

"Elu… yah… sebenarnya gua juga gak tega ngomong gini," Kakuzu duduk di seberang Itachi, "Tapi elu itu terkenal, Chi. Muda, sukses… tapi gak pernah ada kabar tentang lu jalan bareng sama cewek."

"Terus?"

"Orang jadi heran. Mungkin gak, sih, ada cowok yang udah dewasa gak punya cewek?" Kakuzu mengambil satu map di atas meja kerja teman sekaligus bosnya, membolak-balik dokumennya tanpa ada niatan untuk membaca. Ya, Kakuzu cuma ingin berpose keren aja saat ini, pura-pura jadi eksmud yang ngobrolin bisnis sama rekan kerjanya, Itachi.

Kalo ada yang bilang otak Kakuzu itu hampir korslet, orang itu salah besar.

Kakuzu itu memang udah korslet.

"Mungkin, sih," Kakuzu menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, mendukung teori di atas tentang Kakuzu dan hubungan pendek arus listrik yang ada di kepalanya. "Mungkin aja, kalo elu memang tertarik sama cowok."

"Apa?" Itachi yang terlalu terkejut cuma bisa bilang itu. Suaranya bahkan hampir gak terdengar saking kagetnya. Sialan banget tuh media. Seenaknya aja ngegosipin hal gak bener macam ini.

"Makanya, mau ya?"

"Enggak."

"Plis."

"Kok elu yang ngebet banget, sih?" Itachi sewot, "Berapa lu dibayar nyokap gua?"

Kakuzu langsung diam. Dia menahan kedipan matanya agak lama. "Chi, gua memang suka uang. Tapi ini gak ada hubungannya sama itu," dia berdiri, menampakkan ekspresinya yang sakit hati, "Elu sahabat gua. Itu sebabnya gua mau bantuin. Tapi kalo anggepan lu kayak gitu ke gua, ya udah. It's fine," Kakuzu membungkuk, berbalik dan berhenti sebentar saat tangannya menyentuh handle pintu, "Yang tadi… lupain aja."

.

"Zu, tunggu."

Setelah beberapa detik penuh dramatisasi, Itachi akhirnya bersuara.

Kakuzu menahan ekspresi senangnya. Dia gak lekas-lekas berbalik. Itachi berjalan di depannya, wajah kesalnya terlihat jelas. "Oke."

"Oke?" Kakuzu pura-pura gak ngerti.

"Iya. Oke, gua bakal ikut," jelasnya gak iklhas. Dia cuma gak mau mama Mikoto bersedih karena melihat pemberitaan media yang menyudutkannya. Lagi pula, siapa tahu kencan nanti bisa membuatnya lupa sejenak sama seorang cewek berambut kebiruan yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam lima sore. Di kedai kopi depan stasiun."

.

Itachi gak merasa penting untuk berdandan. Dia ke sini cuma untuk memenuhi janji Kakuzu. Jadi dia gak peduli gayanya yang sama sekali gak elegan dengan kaos berleher rendah lengan panjang berwarna marun dan celana pendek selutut warna coklat. Dengan gaya malas dia membuka pintu kafe, dan melihat-lihat sebentar lalu berhenti saat matanya menemukan sepasang mata cerah yang melihatnya.

Shit!

Itachi buru-buru mundur dan menutup lagi pintunya.

Kenapa Kakuzu gak bilang kalo ada Hyuuga Hinata di sini?

Sialan! Kalo dia tahu akan ada Hinata, dia pasti akan lebih berdandan dan memilih mengenakan kemeja dan celana jins panjang. Dan dia akan merapikan rambutnya yang agak awut-awutan itu.

Itachi membuka mulutnya, melempar-lempar napasnya ke telapak tangan untuk memastikan aromanya. Untung saja sebelum ke sini dia sempat mandi.

Yah, setidaknya napasnya masih segar.

Dia kembali membuka pintu, masuk dan langsung mendekati Kakuzu yang duduk semeja dengan gadis pujaan Itachi dan seorang gadis lain yang berambut pirang.

Itachi berdehem.

Hinata melihatnya, lalu tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merah. "H-halo, Senpai."

Itachi gak menjawab. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Kakuzu, tepat di hadapan cewek teman Hinata. Sementara gadis pemalu itu cuma menunduk karena berpikir bahwa seniornya gak suka sama dia. Padahal Itachi yang terlalu gugup cuma takut suaranya bergetar jika dia menjawab salam Hinata, jadi dia memilih diam.

Si bodoh itu.

Itachi langsung mengambil ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu tanpa menghiraukan tiga orang lain yang ada di situ.

Tak berapa lama, ponsel Kakuzu bergetar.

'Kok elu gak bilang ada Hinata di sini?'

'Gua juga gak tahu. Waktu itu si Ino bilang dia mau ngajak temannya buat nemenin. Gua gak kepikiran kalo itu Hinata.'

Hinata melihat Itachi yang ber-sms ria dengan antusias, dan berpikir bahwa itu dari seorang perempuan (atau laki-laki, terserah saja) yang dia sukai. Cewek Hyuuga menurunkan bahunya, lemas.

'Jadi, siapa yang mau lu jodohin sama gua?'

'...'

'Kenapa gak bales? Jangan bilang kalo Ino.'

'Iya.'

Sial!

Kakuzu melirik Itachi yang lagi bad mood. Mereka itu teman baik dari SMA. Jadi dia tahu tentang perasaan Itachi sama cewek yang sekarang lagi nunduk di depannnya. Itachi naksir Hinata sejak SMA, dan terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Itu sebabnya dia gak pernah tertarik sama cewek lain. Masalahnya, cowok itu gak pernah berani untuk bilang karena mikir kalo Hinata masih naksir sama Naruto.

Itachi boleh kaya, keren, dan berkharisma, tapi kisah cintanya juga gak mudah.

Padahal kalo dia tahu bahwa Hinata juga mulai naksir sama dia, semuanya gak akan serumit ini.

Memang gak ada yang gak rumit, sih, soal romansa. Apalagi romansa dua orang yang namanya mirip-mirip sama Mitachi Muchiha dan Minata Myuuga.

"Maaf, aku mengajak temanku di acara ini," Ino membuka suara, "Aku cuma ingin dia punya pengalaman tentang hal-hal begini berhubung minggu depan dia juga akan ikut kencan buta." Aslinya, dia itu pura-pura menyetujui kencan ini cuma untuk memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk ketemu lagi sama Itachi.

Kalau ada yang tanya keahlian seorang Ino selain menanam bunga, maka jawabannya adalah mengetahui isi hati Hinata. Mereka yang deket banget sejak kecil membuat Ino tahu perasaan Hinata pada Naruto yang gak terbalas dan pelan-pelan mulai beralih, juga perhatian diam-diam dari Itachi untuk Hinata semenjak SMA yang bikin cewek Hyuuga itu mulai ngelupain Naruto.

Itachi langsung melihat mereka tajam.

Hinata? Kencan buta? Dengan laki-laki yang bukan dirinya?!

Entah kenapa pikiran itu membuat kedua tangan Itachi gatal untuk tidak mencekik seseorang.

"Hinata-chan akan ikut kencan buta?" Kakuzu menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam kepala Itachi, "Dengan siapa?"

Hinata menunduk malu, dia melirik Itachi yang memandang seolah ingin melubangi kepalanya. Ketakutan, dia melihat ke pangkuannya. "I-itu… ayah akan menjodohkanku dengan Gaara."

"Sabaku Gaara?"

"Y-ya."

"Sabaku Gaara yang dulu juga sekolah di Konoha High?"

"Ya."

"Yang rambutnya merah dan jadi waketos itu?"

"Iya."

"Yang jadi pujaan para siswi selain para Uchiha yang sekolah di sana?"

Itachi membanting meja. "Cukup!" katanya dengan suara yang menggelegar. Matanya memerah. Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Tangannya menarik gadis itu berdiri. "Apa kau suka dengan pria yang bergaya metal begitu?"

"A-aku…"

"Apakah setelah Naruto yang bodoh sekarang haluanmu berpindah pada orang yang tidak punya alis?"

"S-Senpai…"

Itachi menghela napas, lalu memeluk Hinata. Semua yang ada di kafe itu terdiam. Suasananya benar-benar hening.

"Aku bisa memakai eye-liner. Aku bisa mencukur alisku. Aku mau dahiku ditato…" Itachi bilang, pelukannya mengerat, Hinata memerah dan mulai megap-megap. "Hell! Untukmu Hinata, aku bahkan mau jadi orang paling bodoh mengalahkan Naruto."

Ini sebuah pengakuan cinta dari Itachi.

"Marry me…"

Hinata pingsan.

.

Keesokan harinya, berita baru tentang Itachi muncul. Gambar pewaris Uchiha itu yang memeluk Hinata di kafe memenuhi halaman depan tabloid dan surat kabar. Mama Mikoto yang gak bisa tidur malamnya langsung mengeluarkan mobilnya pukul enam pagi. Wanita itu benar-benar senang.

Sasuke yang terganggu karena mendengar suara gaduh keluar dan bertanya.

"Belanja baju pengantin untuk kakakmu dan calon mantuku," sahutnya senang.

Sasuke terdiam agak lama di pintu, nepuk jidatnya waktu Mikoto udah gak kelihatan dan bertanya-tanya toko mana yang udah buka pagi-pagi gini.

Matahari aja masih tidur.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/n:**

Apa yaa…?

Gaje emang. Jarang-jarang, kan, seorang Marine nulis begini? Haha

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Salam,

Marine


End file.
